1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position display apparatus that displays the position of a mobile body on a map.
2. Description of Related Art
One common type of position display apparatus that displays the position of a mobile body on a map is car navigation systems employing GPS (global positioning system) information. Today services are also available that allow a person to display his position on a map on his cellular phone.
Various proposals have also been made for providing guides according to information on not only the position of a given person himself but also that of another person.
Examples of the related conventional art are disclosed in JP-A-2000-331284 and JP-A-2005-017200.
Providing guides on a map, however, still confronts many problems to be specifically addressed, and its potential is far from being fully exploited at present.